I'm Not Coming Back
by Kaelz
Summary: After a fight with Amy , Willow again embraces her Darkest Magick. Set in series 7. CHAPTER 4 NOW UP!
1. Bye Amy

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. THEY BELONG TO JOSS WHEDON AND MUTANT ENEMY.

Summary: After an argument with Amy , Willow again embraces her darkest power.

"You are weak , you always were weak." Amy shouted in an attempt to hurt Willow

"You couldn't handle the power Rack gave you , so you just stopped using magick altogether"

"I hurt people" Willow tried to make Amy realise.

"what like Warren?"

Willow looked at Amy in shock.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" she was furious

"Well I cant blame you , after what he did to Tara" Amy was mocking her.

"HOW DARE YOU BRING HER INTO THIS!" Willow Screamed

Amy was yapping on but Willow wasn't listening anymore. She had lost Tara, the only person she truly loved in the whole world and now her so called friend was using her as a way to hurt her. She felt the pain and then pure rage because of what Amy was saying to her. A single tear fell down her cheek.

"NO" Willow bellowed

Amy looked at Willow in shock. Her eyes had turned black. She could feel Willow's power.

"You wanna play games Amy?" Willow asked slightly mocking her.

"_Etravem_" Willow raised a hand and Amy became suspended in mid air within what looked like a purple bubble.

"Now then I have to go"

"Bye Amy" Willow said as she left Amy's House


	2. I Need Power

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. THEY BELONG TO JOSS WHEDON AND MUTANT ENEMY.

Summary: After an argument with Amy , Willow again embraces her darkest power.

Xander walked into the Summers household to be greeting by Dawn.

"Hi Xander" Dawn said through a mouthful of pancakes.

"Hey , is Buffy around?" Xander asked.

"Kitchen"

"Hey Buff" Xander greeted as he walked into the kitchen.

Buffy barley noticing he was there just gave an absent wave.

"Buff? , what's up?" Xander asked in a concerned voice.

"Willow didn't come home last night , her bed hasn't been slept in and I have no idea where she is." Buffy concluded.

"Well why don't you call Giles and ask if he's seen her?" Xander Said

"Already have , he hasn't seen or heard from her for three days" Buffy said , her panic increasing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THUD, the Magic Box door flew open , and in walked Willow eyes black and magick crackling all around her.

"Willow" gasped a shocked Anya who was still clearing up debris from the fight between Willow and Giles.

"Anya , got any black arts books lying around?" Willow asked , already knowing the answer to her question.

"Willow I-I don't understand?" Anya Said very confused.

"I need power" Willow said very blankly.

"_Reveal_" Willow firmly shouted. When nothing happened a slight frown appeared on her face.

Anya just looked confused. "Well I guess you don't" Willow said , satisfied that there was nothing there for her made a simple gesture with her hand that sent Anya flying across the room.

"Which means your no use to me" Willow smirked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think that Anya will know where Will is?" Xander asked.

"Well no but if she doesn't then maybe she can find her" Buffy replied as she made her way to the entrance of The Magic Box.

"Anya" Giles shouted.

"An-" Xander stopped open mouthed as he saw Anya lying motionless on the floor.

"Anya" Buffy whispered as she made her way over to her.

"Is she-" Xander asked , expecting the worst.

"Shes Alive" Buffy assured him.

"Willow" Anya said as she came to. She managed to stand up with Buffy's help.

"Willow was here" Anya Informed them.

"What?" Buffy asked , slightly confused.

"She was here looking for power , but she couldn't find the books she wanted so she took off ,but not before she giving me a little flying lesson. Anya concluded

"Do you where she is?" Buffy asked very anxiously.

"I cant sense her , but I think I might be able to do a spell" Anya told them.

To Be Continued............................


	3. The Spell

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated in so long I've been really busy.

Anya began looking through a large chest full of dusty objects. Pulling out various tools , athames , chalices , crystals and other magical items.

"Where is it , where is it?" she kept muttering.

"Where's what?" Buffy asked looked confused.

"The book of Kodaka" she told them.

"Your looking for a Photo album?" Xander piped in.

"Bingo" Anya said triumphantly , pulling out a black cloth with a pentagram on the front. She began unwrapping it and without looking at Xander said.

"Not Kodak , Kodaka." Again everyone looked confused until Giles explained that Kodaka was the name of a coven of witches who practiced pure magick , and used it against those who would use dark magick.

"And so the book can be used to track Willow" Anya cut in , showing them the page she was reading.

"We have everything we need here" Anya told them.

XxXxXxXxX

About 20 minutes later everyone was rallying around the shop gathering the supplies needed for Anya's Spell. Anya was looking over the spell checking for any supplies she may have missed.

"So what is this spell supposed to do? Xander asked her.

"Well it calls upon Willows essence to come to us and guide us to her" Anya stated and began placing candles in a circle on the floor. Giles placed crystals around the candles and Anya picked up her book and began placing her supplies within the circle.

When everything had been placed in the circle Anya sat in it , in front of the book. She Took several deep breaths ready to prepare herself for the magick she was doing. This sort of spell was highly advance and she was not sure if it was possible for her to work it. She looked at the book and pushed the doubts she had to the back of her mind.

"Okay , light the candles" she instructed them and Giles , Buffy and Xander began lighting the circle of candles. The bell on the door jingled and Dawn strolled in looking cheerful but stopped suddenly when she saw Anya sitting within a circle of candles.

"What's going on" she asked plainly , looking around at the others. When Buffy had quickly explained that Willow had for some reason returned to her dark power and instructed Dawn to close all the blinds Anya began the spell. She mixed several herbs together and put them into a bowl.

_"Spirits of Time , hear thy child_

_Spirits of Time , hear thy cry"_

A slight breeze passed through the shop as she said this and she began emptying a green powder into the bowl and mixing it. She placed a very foul looking black liquid into it that looked like tar. Looking back at the book she began to chant while twirling a small crystal over the bowl.

_"Keeper of the pure light_

_Guide us to thy one_

_Find the what is lost_"

The crystal glowed red and she lowered it into the mixture and it turned from black to red to black again , but now it was not liquid , it was a think goo. Anya then took a photo of Willow and set it on fire with a match , as it burned in her hand she chanted:

_"Flesh to flesh_

_Blood to blood_

_Spirit to Spirit_

_Guide us"_

She dropped the Photo into the goo and it quickly burned the goo away and the flames turned green. Winds started to sweep through the shop , the candles were flickering , the crystals began to float and glowed emerald green. The winds began to turn violent and nobody could see anything as everything began to spin , blurring and turning. Before anyone could register what was happening they found themselves somewhere else. Anya was still on the floor but none of her supplies were there , Buffy and everyone else were standing exactly where they were in the Magic Box , except they were standing in Amy's house directly below Amy herself , who was still floating in her bubble.

**TBC ...PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Darkest Magick

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. BELIEVE ME IF I DID, THEY WOULD NOT HAVE KILLED TARA AT THE END OF SERIES 6!**

**Summary: After a fight with Amy, Willow again embraces her darkest powers.**

**Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated for a while.**

**I'm Not Coming Back - Chapter 4**

Everyone stared in shock as Amy floated ominously overhead, trapped in the purple bubble of magick.

"I thought this spell was supposed to take us to Willow….." . Buffy said, breaking the silence and drawing everyone's attention to her. " ….so I really don't think it worked."

"Actually I think it did……" said Anya, standing up. "…….something tells me that the little witch over there isn't floating in a big bubble of her own free will. I think Willow did this….." she said pointing her thumb over her shoulder at Amy. "…..The spell must've homed in on her magick and brought us here." she finished.

They all looked around the room that they had been transported to. It was a fairly clean living room, a brown leather couch in front of the large plasma TV, bright wooden floor with a few well placed rugs. The room itself was quite large and let in a lot of light. There was a small cabinet in the corner that held dusty old volumes of witchcraft books, a few occult trinkets; rare gems and herbs, that kind of thing. On the other side of the room there was a large round table that held an assortment of magickal supplies. There was a knife with a gold, jewelled handle and symbols inscribed on the blade. There was a small wax doll with pins stuck in the eyes, no doubt the reminents of some kind of curse. To the side of the doll lay a hand full of runes with a large white candle in the centre. At the far end of the table lay a pestle and mortar with some crushed herbs in. All in all, the place looked pretty glamorous. As far as Buffy knew, Amy didn't have a job and then made a mental note that she had probably, being a witch and all, conjured it out of thin air.

"Okay, how do we get her down?" Buffy asked, looking round for some answers. But Anya was already standing beneath the spot where Amy was floating, making strange hand gestures and chanting something under her breath while reading from the book.

"Oh for God sake" she said, sounding a little frustrated. "Could somebody please find me a white candle?" she said turning around briefly. Buffy strolled over to the round table and picked up the large white candle and a box of matches. She handed it over to Anya, who lit it and began chanting again. Everyone fidgeted impatiently as Anya held the candle under Amy and blew it out. They were slightly shocked when a soft breeze blew through the room. The bubble around Amy shone brightly and began to fade and suddenly disappeared. Amy still floated by the ceiling though. Anya frowned slightly and then stared intently at Amy.

"_Down_" she said in a firm voice and Amy fell swiftly through the air and landed hard on the floor. Anya smiled, looking very pleased with herself. Buffy had to marvel at Anya's magickal skills. She was no witch but she used magick very effectively. Amy stirred slightly and opened her eyes groggily.

"…what.." She rose up steadily holding her head and jumped slightly when she saw Buffy and the others standing there. "Buffy?"

"Amy hey" Buffy said. After a little while Buffy quizzed her over why Willow was here. Apparently she was picking up some books and herbs that Amy had stolen from the house. The meeting turned into an argument and Amy very reluctantly admitted that she had brought Tara up in an attempt to hurt Willow. At this everyone looked at her with very pissed off expressions. Buffy was furious and started to advance on Amy but Dawn got there first….

**SMACK!**

Dawn summoned all her strength and back-handed Amy with so much force that she actually knocked her off her feet and a little way across the room. Of course Tara and Dawn had been very close, she was like a second sister to her. Dawn had been devastated when Tara was shot by Warren and to rub salt into her wounds, she had been the one to discover Tara's body in the back bedroom. Dawn liked absolutely furious and a few tears run down her cheek. Everyone was so shocked by Dawn hitting Amy that Buffy only just managed to stop her as she raised her arm to strike again. Buffy grabbed her arm and gave her a look that plainly said "we have other things to worry about." Dawn nodded and relaxed her arm. Buffy went over to Amy, gripped her under her arm and heaved her up.

"Listen up, you're the only one beside Anya with any magickal skills so here's the deal: You help us get Willow back and I wont break any of your bones for making her turn in the first place." Amy just glared at her. Buffy tightened her grip on her arm making Amy yelp in pain.

"Think I'm kidding?" Buffy said with raised eyebrows.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Willow walked, breathing in the cold night air. She wasn't sure where she was going. She needed power. A lot of power. Since she sucked all the black arts books dry she couldn't use them and her dark powers evaporated on Kingman's Bluff. Or had they? After all magick didn't just disappear. Maybe she could just call on it to return to her. So she stood, praying silently for her power to return fully. But she couldn't feel it And then she remembered, there was one book she hadn't sucked dry, a book she had used against Glory when she had sucked away Tara's sanity. The very memory of that made Willow's blood boil. But the book, Darkest Magick, she hadn't sucked that dry at all. It certainly was not at the magick shop anymore because nothing showed itself when she commanded and even if someone had used magick to cloak it, she would know. She had to find out where the book was. Giles must have hidden it. She quickened her pace.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

And so Willow walked. She found herself in some grotty back alleyway where the was a small, grubby little building, barely noticeable to anyone but it was there. All eyes turned to her as she walked through the door of this dimly lighted, dingy little demon bar. She had decided to change before coming here. Returning to her faithful black shirt with loose, open cuffs and black trousers. Although she hadn't absorbed any dark magick so her hair was still flaming red. Her expression was completely blank. There was absolute silence as walked through the room, the only sound was her high-heeled boots clunking on the floor as she walked. She glanced around, there were vampires, a few lower level demons. Even though she wasn't at full power, she would be able to wipe out every single person in the room if the occasion called for it. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and stopped. She turned around and saw some kind of demon. His skin was scabbed and there were horns surrounding his head and going down his arms. His teeth look like needles and had eyes that were a crimson red. She cast her senses out and deduced that this guy was by far the most powerful demon there, most probably the owner of the bar.

"Witch" he snarled at her. His voice was rough and menacing. "I can smell the magick on you, what does your kind want here?" he looked furious. She guessed that this guy disliked witches. Too bad. Willow regarding him and then looked at his grubby hand on her shoulder. She stared intently and let her anger build. One little flutter of her mind.

"ARAGH" the demon yelped in pain yanking his hand away from Willow. His hand had began to blister and burn. The demon picked up a bottle from a nearby table and lunged at Willow. Bad move.

Willow held out her hand and the demon stopped in his tracks. Everyone watched in shock.

"_Shatter_" Willow commanded and the bottle the demon was holding broke into pieces and so did every other glass in the bar, making demons and vamps jump as the drinks suddenly spilled everywhere. Willow thrust her palm forward at the demon, and made a fist. He began grabbing at his neck making gagging sounds as Willow choked him. Then she pulled her fist back and the demons head snapped and his arms flopped to his sides. Willow turned around the demon fell to the floor. A small smile played on her lips. But she was finished playing games. She needed to increase her power. There were things she had to do.

"Okay everyone" she said, raising her voice slightly so everyone was listening. "I'm looking for a book, a powerful one." Somebody knew something, but no one was talking. Willow was not amused.

She decided that she had to play rough. She reached inside herself and gathered her magick. Her eyes turned black and sparks of red magick crackled around her hands.

"No one knows nothing about no book, lady" One very stupid vampire said in the corner. Willow whirled around, shoved her hand forward and sent a bolt of red magick at the vampire. He screamed in agony and began to shake. Suddenly he caught on fire and turned to dust. All the demons in the bar flinched and cowered in fear, trying to look as small as possible. Willow glared at them all when one very weary looking demon walked forward slowly and stated that there was some book hidden in a crypt in one of the cemeteries.

"Take me to it" Willow said with a small smile.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Amy lay out some candles on the floor. She sat down cross legged.

"_Powers of night, I beseech thee._

_Hear me, guide us to your dark child."_

Suddenly, Dawn closed her eyes and began to make pained faces.

"WILLOW!" She screamed and opened he eyes.

"Dawn? Are you okay" Buffy asked walking over to her.

"Willow's at the cemetery , she gonna get hurt." Dawn said franticly. Buffy and the others quickly followed her as she left the house and they ran towards the cemetery.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Willow walked quickly after the demon. She knew she would be getting her powers back soon. And then she knew exactly what she would do with them. They entered the cemetery and the demon pointed at the crypt where the book was hidden. She could sense the book was there and quickly walked towards the crypt. What she failed to realise however was that three vampires and a another spikey demon had followed her. As she neared the crypt door she felt a sharp pain in her back. The spikey demon, smaller than the one she killed, had thrust a large spike into her back and through her stomach. She fell to the floor by the crypt.

"WILLOW" Dawn screamed. Buffy ran towards the vamps and the demon and tackled them all to the ground away from Willow. Amy sent a blast of magick at the spikey demon. He stumbled away as Buffy fought the vamps. The demon got back ready to attack.

"_Corso" _Amy said, throwing her palm out and sending a light blue column of magick at him. He fell to the floor and slowly started to dissolve in a mass of blue goo. Then she went to help Buffy.

Meanwhile, Giles, Dawn, Xander and Anya went over to Willow.

"Willow" Giles said in concern.

"Stay Back" Willow said. She put her hand out and suddenly the four of them were thrown away from her. She managed to stumble to her feet and into the crypt. She held onto the wall for support. If she didn't absorb that magick she was going to die. She searched the room with her eyes until finally she focused on a spot on the wall.

"_Reveal" _she manged to whisper. Suddenly part of the wall crumbled and sure enough the book was there. She stumbled over and picked it up. Sinking to the floor. She picked up a rock and hit the lock a few times. When it came loose the pages of the book blew to the centre. She placed her hands on the book and her hands sank into the pages. The text of the book ran up her arms , her neck and head. Turning her eyes and Hair black. Just like before. She took he hands out of the book and stood up. The pages were blank. Her hair blew back as magickal wind blew around her.

"That's Better" She said in a voice that seemed to come from someone else.

**TBC………..Please read and review!**


End file.
